


Et le gagnant est

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cigarettes, Competition, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Kei regarda autour avec de l’air circonspecte, décidé à faire profil bas, et en obtenant l’effet contraire avec son expression coupable.Il attendait Daiki hors de le bureau de tabac depuis plus de déjà dix minutes, et il se demandait que l’était arrivé au plus vieux.





	Et le gagnant est

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Et le gagnant est**

Kei regarda autour avec de l’air circonspecte, décidé à faire profil bas, et en obtenant l’effet contraire avec son expression coupable.

Il attendait Daiki hors de le bureau de tabac depuis plus de déjà dix minutes, et il se demandait que l’était arrivé au plus vieux.

Quand ce matin il était allé dans le même lieu pour acheter cigarettes, il savait déjà qu’aurait fini mal.

Au bout, il avérait ses dix-sept ans, et il ne risquait pas qu’on attribuât plus.

Mais ensuite Hikaru lui avait dit qu’il avait peur, qu’il était sûr qu’il n’aurait pas réussi et...

Et il avait été forcé à essayer, à lui démontrer qu’il se trompait.

Cependant, le buraliste avait refusé de lui vendre les cigarettes de façon plus qu’inflexible, en lui disant avec une certaine ironie de retourner après quelques ans.

Kei s’avait fâché, et il était allé à se plaindre avec Arioka, comme c’était écrit.

Et, comme c’était écrit, Daiki l’avait lassé défouler pour un moment, et ensuite il lui avait dit que s’en chargeait-il.

Kei l’avait accompagné jusqu’à le bureau de tabac avec d’un air peu convaincu, en lui disant qu’il était encore plus jeune, et que sûrement on n’aurait pas lui vendu les cigarettes, mais l’autre avait insisté pour essayer, et Inoo avait décidé de lui laisser faire ça.

Il commençait à penser à l’excuse qu’il aurait inventée avec Hikaru pour n’avoir acheté les cigarettes, quand Daiki sortit avec un sourire du bureau, et lui mis un paquet dans la main.

« Comment... comment as-tu fait ? » lui demanda Kei, avec une expression à mi chemine entre bouleversée et défaite, pour le fait que Daiki avait réussi où il avait échoué.

« Bon, je lui ai seulement juré qu’ils étaient pour ma mère. Et il n’a fait pas trop histoires. » expliqua le plus jeune, en haussant les épaules. « Si tu veux, tu peux dire à Hikaru-kun qu’on les a vendues à toi, ce n’importe pas. » il ajouta, avec un sourire.

Inoo resta pour quelques seconds arrête sur le trottoir, avec le paquet de cigarettes en main.

Et en fin il haussa les épaules et s’achemina vers les dortoirs, avec l’autre qui le suivait.

« Bon, ce n’importe pas. On ne te les a pas vendues parce que tu sembles plus vieux, tu as seulement menti. » il dit, en minimisant Arioka.

Et Daiki fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais en fin il décida de laisser tomber.

Ils retournaient ensemble au dortoir, et Kei ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le trajet.

Il devait admettre ça, Daiki avait été plus ingénieux que lui. Pour une fois.

C’était pour ça qu’il l’aimait bien, non ?

Et ensuite, ce qu’était vraiment important, était pouvoir se présenter devant Hikaru avec une expression victorieuse.

Peu importait comme il était arrivé à la victoire. 


End file.
